Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a terminal for increasing visual comfort sensation of a 3D object and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Most stereoscopic images and image displays use properties of binocular disparity. In a method of obtaining a stereoscopic image, a real image is mainly implemented using a stereo camera having two incident lenses. The operation of a 3D computer graphic (CG) used in an existing 2D-display is performed using a virtual camera in the same principle as a real camera. On the other hand, a 3D image may be produced by forming images using two or more virtual cameras and synthesizing the images output from the respective cameras to be compatible with the structure of a 3D-display. Alternatively, a 3D picture (or image) or graphic object (or 3D object) may be produced by synthesizing existing two or more pictures (or images).
When left and right eye images displayed on a display screen are divided and input to person's left and right eyes, respectively, the person may perceive as if an object was floated at the position of a perceived 3D image.
In this case, the distance between both the person's eyes and the perceived 3D image is referred to as a convergence distance. The convergence distance is in inverse proportion to a disparity between the left and right eye images displayed on the display screen. Accordingly, in a 3D stereoscopic image (particularly, a stereo 3D image), disparities between objects in images corresponding to the respective left and right eyes are controlled, thereby controlling the sensation of depth of objects.
However, in most stereoscopic images currently developed, the disparity is fixed, and hence an appropriate convergence distance is determined. If a person watches a stereoscopic image display at a position out of the appropriate convergence distance, the person may have some visual inconvenience.